


Me and My Sickness

by StarWarsgal66



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsgal66/pseuds/StarWarsgal66
Summary: Taylor meets a mysterious newcomer at school who also is her new neighbor. They struggle as he weakens her but hey what else can a boy do?
Relationships: Boyfriend and girlfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylie and Sylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaylie+and+Sylvia).



It was another uneventful January and every week was the same, school, dance, piano, church, homework, repeat. Taylor was getting to be under a lot of stress with nationals coming up and dance taking up most of her free time and with high school right around the corner shooting her with the questions “are you ready for college?” “ which college is right for you” “ take these classes to get you ready for college”, college this and college that she was having enough.

One day it all changed. Monday, January 27 12:38, is when I saw him. He was tall, with pale skin, muscular arms, dark brown eyes, and black hair on the longish side, he looked at her and they locked eye contact. I quickly looked away and then looked out of the corner of my eye to see if he was still looking, which he was. 

Taylor continued through lunch with Kaylie and Sylvia and they walked out and to the gym, I was in the middle of doing crack when I got a tap on my shoulder, she turned to see who it was and as soon as I saw my eyes widened, it was him.

“Ummm hi” was all that I said.

“Hey I’m Monochan and I was just wondering if you could help me find this class” He pointed to his schedule and it read 6th period- World History Humperdink. 

I almost shat myself as I looked over his schedule and realized that he was in every single one of my classes.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said “uhhh yeah I have that class next too so I guess we can walk together”

“Okay cool” He smiled and I felt my face get hot.

  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sylvia and Kaylie making kissy faces and laughing at us, I ignored them as the bell rang and me and Monochan walked off.

“ummm so what’s your name?”

I felt so dumb, I didn’t tell him my name, idiot, I gathered up my thoughts and said “My name is Taylor”

“Oh well then Taylor sama, the bell’s about to ring, we should get to class.”

I looked down at my watch and it read 12:58 and we were still in the commons, I grabbed his hand and booked it down the hallway making sure that he was keeping up, which wasn’t hard for him because he was so tall, but we made it just in time and I took my seat while he went to talk to the teacher. The class settled down as Mr. Humperdink went up to the front and started to introduce us to Monochan, apparently he was from China and moved here to get away from the sickness spreading around.

He kept talking but I didn’t listen I was too busy checking him out and he soon noticed, and went red and so did I. The kid sitting next to me must have noticed, because he whispered to me

“What does yousa thinksa of da new boy? Mesa thinks that he is noooo goods and you shoulds go outs withs me andsa notsa worry aboutsa new kid”

I looked at JarJar with an intent to stab him with my pencil but instead I said “fuck off JarJar” and slouched down in my seat.

My attention was brought back to me when Mr. Humperdink asked if anyone sat next me, pointing at the empty seat in my right, “no” I said.

“Good, then Monochan, you will sit here.” He sat down and I was intoxicated by the smell of his sweet cologne, but quickly continued through the rest of the class trying not to stare at him.

The day went on and I went home and looked at the big moving van parked at the house behind me. I didn’t realize that they had moved, I never really knew them so I didn’t really care.

I was watching the house to see if I could see the new neighbors went the door to their backyard opened and out stepped.......MONOCHAN??!!?!?! I already knew this was going to be an eventful time with school and my new neighbor.


	2. Life sucks and you're here bitch

What a sucky week. I had the hardest time focusing because of the new boy and his stupid dumb face but I knew I wasn’t the only one who liked him, there was also half the girls in school. I decide not to worry about him right now and start focusing on the term starting to wrap up and keeping my grades nice. I was glad that it was Saturday or I was ready to die. I decide to go on a walk to clear my mind and to get outside. I grab the dog and take him with me. I grab my headphones too so that if anyone sees me they will see that I have headphones in and not talk to me.

I was almost done with my walk and decided to go a different route since it was a shortcut. It was a hill next to my house that lead right to the back gate. I start up the hill when my dog starts barking like a maniac and starts to pull me back towards the way we came. I try my best to get him to stop but come to now avail. He finally stops pulling and I look to see what has got him so riled up and see no other than him, Monochan.

“H-hey Taylor! What’s up? He asks

I wasn’t really in the mood for conversation and my dog had lead me to my doom. I can’t believe my own dog betrayed me.  
“Hey Monochan.” I say bluntly

”I umm didn’t know we were neighbors, how cool, huh?" He smiles anxiously.

”Yeah super cool” I say nonchalantly, I just want to get out of here and back to my house. “ Sorry about my dog, we better be going now, bye.”

I start to go back towards home when my arm is grabbed and I was ready to break his stupid arms and punch his dumb face, could he not take a hint?

” Wait, do you want to hang out sometime? I mean we are neighbors and so I was just umm thinking.... yeah” He rambles.

”I don’t know, I’ll see, I’m pretty busy, but I’ll let you know.” I say and yank my arm from his grip which was pretty strong, but screw him.

”Y-yeah, see ya.” He headed inside.

I got back and gave my dog some water and food and headed down to my room. I had to clear my mind and what better way than to blast music, open my curtains, and clean my room, which always needed to be done.

I was in the middle of folding laundry when my phone buzzed. I stopped and saw the time and didn’t realize that it was 2 in the morning! Luckily I stopped listening to music a bit ago and changed to watching Star Wars. I looked at the message and saw that it was from and unknown number, the message read ‘Hey Taylor, it’s Monochan, just got your number from your friend Shrek, hope you don’t mind. Also not to be creepy but I am your neighbor and you should probably go to bed or you aren’t going to have a great time at church tomorrow, night!’

I quickly scrambled over to my curtains to close then and made a mental note to never have them open again. I finished folding laundry and got ready for bed. I climbed in bed and plugged in my phone but decided I better text him back. ‘Hey Monochan, sorry about that but if I find out you were looking in my room again I mess you up, night’ I didn’t care about being nice, I was annoyed. I set my phone down and as soon as I hit my pillow I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it’s honestly what it’s like to write and do crack sooooo yeah \\_(:/)_/


End file.
